Blue Moon
by Hordes of Nords
Summary: Several years after the events of Oblivion, the Empire still stands. However in Elsweyr the Empire is weakening, Crime is rampant, and Insurgent groups gain power. However something bigger is growing behind the scenes.
1. Welcome to the Barren Lands

** Welcome to the Barren Lands**

It was an average day on the barren lands of northern Elsweyr, average in that it was well over 100 degrees and dry enough to suck the moisture right out of your pores. The sun was beginning to set on the horizon, casting exaggerated shadows on the low dunes, making the long shallow ravine running miles north to south to appear bottomless. Traveling northward alongside the ravine a caravan 5 wagons long crawled along, 2 of its wagons had covered tops and hauled seemingly mundane cargo, the other 3 however were built like cages on wheels, each carried prisoners on their way to Cyrodiil, escorted by a dozen Imperial Soldiers.

The front most carriage was almost empty with only 4 prisoners; one of them (a Nord by the name of Elgard) pulled himself up, apparently just waking. He rubbed the back of his bruised head and declared

"Ow me bloody head!" he looked around confused "Eh? This ain't Yigrohs Inn."

Another prisoner (a Wood Elf) seemed to excite at the idea of having someone to talk to "Nope, afraid not, we're being taken to Castle Leyawiins dungeons!"

Elgard heaved himself up (possibly to object) halfway before hitting a steel bar, dizzy he fell heavy onto his bottom. He decided not to fight fate, so he just sat back and took a look at his surroundings. Sharing the cart with him was the Bosmer who had just talked to him (and was currently staring unblinkingly at him waiting enthusiastically to continue the "conversation"), what looked like another wood elf sat in the corner giving him a dirty look, he was especially small with a heavily tattooed face, lastly a Dark Elf woman sat to his right looking about herself nervously.

Elgard also noticed both caged carriages behind them carried all Khajiiti, all very tough looking. Turning back to his cage he saw that strange Bosmer was still smiling expectantly at him,

"I'm Elgard the Wulfhart by the way"

The fellow was responding before Elgard finished saying Wulf in Wulfhart

"Ferdain, a pleasure to make you're acquaintance" said the Bosmer as he wrestled Elgard's hand into awkward handshake Elgard smiled and tucked his hands between his back and the bars (wiping them off on his dirty tunic) he turned over to the nervous Dunmer woman,

"And whats your name miss?" she looked up, eyes wide with terror,

"Oh! Me?... My names Novena, Novena Hleran..."

Elgard nodded pleasantly, feeling satisfied that their little cage was growing friendlier (even if in a creepy way) he turned to the last member

"An waz your name lil buddy?" the tattooed little fellow looked up at him, eyes bulging and face looking set as if to spit venom into his eye, after a moment he hunched his shoulders growling "Nothing you fools would appreciate." Elgard just shrugged it off chuckled (Not considering his audience) to the other 2 prisoners "Elves, huh?." The unnamed young man jumped up (as he was short enough to stand in the cage) "Elf! I am no elf **I** am Ohmes you beligerant…"

"Down in there prisoner! I said sit down or you get BEAT down!"

The young man sat back down begrudgingly muttering to himself, Elgard took a closer look at his tattoos, he had a black tribal symbol hooking over his left eyebrow that curved all the way down to his chin, and around his mouth a set of blue markings shaped like teeth formed an artificial fanged smile. Everyone was quiet for a while, returning to their corners, Elgard found some string in his pocket and began attempting to pull his mop of hair into a ponytail. The sun was nearing the earth on the horizon, the tip just brushing a dune to the west.


	2. Friends in the Right Places

**Friends in the Right Places**

A million things seemed to happen all at once, shattering the silent atmosphere without any forewarning whatsoever. All at once the world seemed to tip and fall; in fact this was most likely an optical illusion caused by the carriage being tipped and falling flat on its side and sliding towards the ravine.

Standing where the carriage had been stood a Senche-raht, 13 feet tall and immensely built, sand rolled off of it like water. Over the next hill of sand, a pair of tiger like creatures came hurdling towards front two of guards, ripping them off their horses while they where gaping at the enormous Khajiiti that had just risen from the sand.

As the 10 remaining guards either ran to help their formerly mounted comrades, or made a cautious semi-circle around the Senche-raht. At the (now unguarded) rear of the caravan 3 Suthay-raht seemed to climb out of the sand, they scampered silently to the cages holding all Khajiit prisoners, one of them picked the locks and the other two handed the prisoners spears and knives as they flooded out, the Imperial soldiers, outnumbered and unprepared were overwhelmed.

However that is what it _looked_ like, to those unfortunate enough to be in the flipped front carriage, unable to see this they could only gather what was happening from the confusing array of sounds,

"Rwaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrg!"

"By Stendarr that's a… ahh! Gerrit off a me!"

"Hold on Asibicus, form smart circle round it lads."

"Back! Back you beast!"

"Hey what are you doing….. O, crap…"

20 voices cried out together "Ahhhhhh!"

Sounds of battle 

During all this screaming and charging the lock-picking Suthay-raht approached the toppled carriage. His eyes immediately met with the unnamed little fellow,

"Jimaga! Darguo thought you died!"

The short fellow smiled and laughed for the first time all day,

"I'm not in Leyawiin yet Darguo! Go on get me out you fool kitten." the lock picker gracefully climbed onto the cage and unlocked the door (which was now the roof) with a satisfying click and pulled out the now named Jimaga, Darguo was about to offer his clawed hand to the next person when Jimaga nudged him,

"We don't help slavers and tree hoppers." Darguo paused to take a deeper look at them "What about Nord?" Jimaga shook his head and the door was about to close when Elgard grabbed hold of Darguo's leg and yanked him in, and pinned him against the floor bars.

Elgard kept his voice down so as not to draw any attention from the fighters still battling the Imperials

"Lock us in and your buddy stays!"

Jimaga cautiously opened the door all the way

"Give him to me first."

"No let me out first!"

"Excuse me" said Novena raising her hand "Why don't you let us out first" (she pointed to herself and Ferdain) ", then release your friend and then the Nord?"

Everyone silently agreed, and to everyone's surprise a moment later they were standing beside the toppled carriage in 2 lines, one Khajiit and the other foreigners. Darguo broke the silence "Darguo hears saying of live and let live… perhaps we should do this tonight?" But Jimaga shook his head again "They know our names and faces, they get caught then they could reveal us, putting everyone in danger. Besides I still have to teach that big Ice man about what makes us Ohmes."

Darguo shrugged and handed his friend a dagger before drawing one of his own. Novena and Ferdain backed off towards the flipped carriage but Elgard held his ground, people would assume the unarmed man was at the disadvantage in this situation, and that would be true were that man not a professionally trained wrestler and boxer as Elgard happened to be. Tossing off his thick burlap shirt he revealed an amazingly muscular frame, 6 pack and all! Both Khajiit stopped mid-step, Novena smiled in relief and Ferdain began clapping his hands at the showing of manliness.

Both Khajiit men seemed angry at being outdone and began moving towards the Nord like a pair of wolves. Elgard backed towards the ravine some more, bracing for their move; it came from Darguo, a low aimed short jab that Elgard barely caught, but grabbed with both hands.

Holding onto Darguo's arm he lowered his whole body while pivoting on his heels, he spun the Cathay-raht with all his strength, releasing him so that he landed head first into one of the softer curves into the ravine, after all Elgard figured, the Khajiit was just helping his friend and who was he to judge? However when Elgard turned to face Jimaga he found that the Ohmes was upon him already with knife drawn back with both hands to strike with a great deal of force. Elgard winced as he prepared to die… As a few seconds of recoiling passed the Nord began to wonder if stab wounds weren't as painful as he had been raised to believe; looking again he saw Jimaga just as he had stood a second ago only his hands now hung limp at his side. Novena stood a few feet away hands raised and a green mist dispersing around them, looking back at the paralyzed Jimaga, Elgard gave a mirthless laugh before grabbing the Khajiit by the scruff of his neck; and after delivering _several_ full strength punches directly to his face, he hurled his limp little body into the ravine as well.


	3. Brooding and Moving

**Brooding and Moving**

"What a beautiful day" sang Ferdain, he was the only one who thought so, true the wind had stopped, so they didn't have sand blowing in their faces but the sun seemed to be hanging inches above them guessing by the heat. They had been walking in silence for the last hour, each traveler alone with his or her thoughts. Elgard rubbed his bare shoulders, which were already pink with sunburn; he cast envious glances at his companions, Novena was 4 steps ahead of him with Ferdain leading in front of her. They had clothes and he didn't, it wasn't fair! He had saved them from being locked up, and then fought off 2 beast-men with knives! Ok so he had been saved by Novena's magic, so what! Did that mean she had the right to prance around fully dressed while he burned like bacon? However this train of thought led him off tract onto thinking of Novena prancing around partially dressed. As if sensing his shameful thoughts Novena turned to him smiling "Everything okay back here?"

"Huh? Oh yea I'm doin fine, good actually… (ahem). How bout yourself?"

"Your shoulders look pretty burnt, and it's only going to get worse. Is there something I can do to help you?"

"Ah its nothing but a little tan, better to take a tanning in the sun than in the ring I always say." Said Elgard smiling back,

"So you're a boxer I take it?"

"Yea kinda, I'm more of a wrestler though my trainer's always tellin me I'm built better for Boxing, but it's not where my heart is I guess."

"Your trainer, I recall you mentioning him before…"

"Yea, Svolj the Spineless he was…"

Novena began laughing "Wait, wait, you take combat training from someone called the spineless?"

"Heh, yea but ain't a bone of fear in his body! They call him Spineless cause when he was young he could practically wrap his body around someone like rope, he was one of the best in Skyrim, nearly won the Tournament of Shor in Windhelm one year."

Several seconds passed in silence, struggling to find a new topic Elgard decided desperate times called for desperate measures.

"So," the large Nord winced "tell me about yer self Novena."

Novena looked at the ground "Not much to tell really, grew up the in southern Morrowind, joined the mages guild studied Enchantments and the rest is history."

Now Elgard laughed "The rest is history? Where in history did you get locked up?" But he quickly saw she didn't think it was a joking matter,

"I didn't ask what you got in there! How can you just ask me?"

"Sorry, sorry but now that you mention it I don't recall how I got in there…heh doesn't matter now I guess, suppose you could say we got away with murder hu huh he…"

Novena gave him a sharp look that told him he had crossed the line yet again.

The rest of the day the two of them mostly just complained about the oppressive heat, until midday when Ferdain decided it was time to rest in the relative shade of a Jubo-Lu (or so he called it) a "tree" that somehow grew in the desert, they had spotted them every few hundred meters. They were all very fat, looking almost like large stones with extremely thick lichens on them and a few small branches pricking out. "How much further!" moaned Elgard as he collapsed

"Oh it can't be more than 4, maybe 5 hours walk" Ferdain replied ever perky.

They were out of the ravine now; the ground was no longer sand, but a rough surface of flaky rocks. Heat came off the earth making the way ahead appear to vibrate with the heat

Novena sat next to the Bosmer

"You've been quiet all day Ferdain, what's on your mind?"

"Just the caravan last night, I was thinking that it was an Imperial Caravan, with 12 guards, and it was ambushed, soldiers killed…… I don't know, never mind." And so they sat foe a brief time before setting off for Four Points.


	4. Council of the Wise

**Council of the Wise**

The Clansman had been riding all night and day to be here, but now that he had arrived his stomach was twisted into a terrified knot. The room was almost perfectly dark, lit only by a faint blue paper lantern hanging from the rafters, and three oil fed candles. Jimaga didn't need light to know he was walking through a wall of smoke; the sickly-sweet smell of moon sugar was ripe in the air. A faint voice reached across the room

"You are here Jimaga?" judging by voice one couldn't distinguish what sex the speaker was, but that was how the Three Chiefs of Paradise were, there were hundreds of legends and rumors about their origins, few Jimaga put stock in. Stepping forward Jimaga was grateful for the dark so they couldn't see his purple and blue bruised face, but neither could he make out anything but their cross legged outlines. A pair of Tojay-raht stood somewhere out in the dark, always ready to pounce at any sign of betrayal.

"We know you have failed in your mission."

Jimaga dropped to his belly

A weedy whisper came forth from the left of the original speaker

"You have failed us; the Council of Paradise does not bear your mistakes well."

"I was betrayed, forgive me!" Jimaga nearly screamed, he could have given lessons to a snake on keeping body to the ground.

This voice was from the right, _almost_ male sounding "Yes we know; the _Blade_ if such a thing still exists."

"One would think he would be busy after the Summerset incidents, not meddling in our affairs." said the left,

The center re-entered "It does not matter now, tell me kitten why did you not kill yourself as you were honor bound to do? What if they tortured the plans from you?"

"I would have" Jimaga would have sold his soul for his lie to work "but I knew you would save me."

The center sounded angry "Save you! No you got lucky we had other business with that caravan."

"Hunting down the Breton Spy!" the right hissed

Jimaga had raised his body some while talking, he re-lowered it, "I beg you chieftains allow me to kill the Blade spy and restore my standing in the clan."

The left snickered "You have more problems than that, during the raid on your caravan some witnesses escaped we..."

"I sent some men to handle them" Jimaga immediately regretted interrupting the Chief mid-sentence

There was an angry silence; the left's long fragile pipe came into view as it rested over one of the oil lamps. A long wheezing inhale came out of the dark. Finally the right spoke up

"_You _sent men? Your Renrijra Krin _allies _no doubt? This one plays a dangerous game serving two masters."

The center concurred "The Renrijra Krin serve their own purposes, they have no place in the future we are making."

Attempting to look up while holding his belly to the ground Jimaga attempted to appease the Chiefs,

"Whatever you command I am your clansmen until death, what shall I do?"

The center leaned forward on his pedestal, putting its ancient face half into the light, its fur hung in clumps on its rough, almost scaled skin, and it had black streaks running from its eyes that clumped together in places, as if it cried tar. "We shall trust the Renrijra Krin to handle these witnesses, and you shall be given a chance to redeem yourself. Go to the Red Light Districts of Senchal, and there you shall meet an Argonian called Swims-in-Field living at an unnamed whore-house, tell him you are Clansman."

Left squeaked in "Do not be distracted, remember your purpose or we shall have you reminded!"

Rising Jimaga backed slowly out of the room, mentally repeating his instructions a hundred times over.


	5. Nothing's Free

**Nothings Free**

The City of Four Points was a beautiful place, made to look more so by the desolate desert surrounding it. Its native name was "Rabahirim-Buamarri" or something to that effect, but all the traders that passed through it took to calling it Four Points due to the fact it lay on a four way intersection of major trade lanes, now most maps labeled the city Four Points rather than whatever it was before.

At the north gate a Dunmer, Bosmer, and partially clothed Nord were admitted in without hassle by a pair of Khajiit Guards. They were all taken in by the cities exotic beauty, once within the walls they were just a small part of the crowd. Traders, barbers, government officials, soldiers and highwaymen all lived within the high walls. Four Points was a trade city through and through, with innumerable inns and taverns, and open air markets at every other street corner. Most of the buildings were made of some kind of yellowish concrete with wood framework poking out; all of them had strange curving windows.

Ferdain asked a well clothed Imperial man where they could get a free drink, the man had scoffed and pointed them towards some cheaper houses, and after wondering for a while they found themselves in a slum. All the buildings there where made of mud-bricks and seemed to be leaning against each other. They spotted an old Khajiit walking past them with an empty jar and decided to follow him. Finally he led them to a large open area with a cube shaped stone structure with several posters on it saying in a dozen languages "Free Water". There was a large crowd around a stone basin filled with water, all filling their jugs and leaving, every time the water started to get so low that jars were scraping stone one of the 2 soldiers standing beside the stone would pull a lever on it, which raised a metal shutter on the side of the cube, water would then gush down a conduit to the stone basin.

After spending an entire day in the desert with not a drop to drink they all pounced on the basin like cats on mice. The Khajiit didn't seem familiar with lines so it was a push fest to the center. Elgard who was the largest and strongest (and in all honesty least concerned about stepping all over an old Khajiit at this point) reached the basin first, put his hands together so he could splash water all over his burnt face and shoulders, gulp it down…. Ah the ecstasy, but no, not so easily,

"Hey you!"

Elgard paused his hands trembling an inch above the water surface, he knew there had to be a catch "Who me?"

The guard snickered "Yea, _You_ what do ya think your doin kid?"

"Getting a drink, it's free right?"

"Its free yea, but you can't just dive into it, imagine if we just let every naked Nord that waltzed in here roll around in the district water supply? You gotta buy a jar, go to the cuppers." the guard said pointing to a pair of urchins leaning against a nearby wall.

Elgard marched pouting over to the "Cuppers", as he reached them Novena was already there

"10 septims for a worn out tavern mug?" she cried incredulously

The cupper looked at her (obviously stolen) merchandise with motherly love,

"Rajigo will do this for you, 8 septims for any of Rajigo's cups."

Elgard approached "8 septims is still a lot to buy a broken mug."

"_Rent_, Rajigo gives the pretty lady mug, the dunmer gives it back after drinking" the urchin smiled revealing a row of needle sharp little teeth growing in.

"No thank you c'mon lets go" Ferdain said, coming out of nowhere and pulling them both away.

"We don't have any money anyway" Novena mumbled

"It doesn't matter, because I got a well off friend nearby" said Ferdain jovially

"Why didn't you mention him earlier?"

"Oh well we just met actually!"


	6. Reunion at the Milk

**Reunion at the Milk**

Albert Monay was more than he appeared which, at the moment was a dust and soot covered Breton in a rank smelling cloak slumped over a bar. Passing through the city of Four Points he had hoped to avoid detection by the Kiragutii but somehow his pursuers had spotted him, he had avoided being caught only by dodging into the large cantina named Sugar's Milk, which he was very familiar with.

The large open air cantina was what folks called an "Oblivion Gate". After the Oblivion Crisis some groups began to aggressively hunt Daedra worshippers of all sorts, so places like this sprung up as underground meeting and hiding places, for a fee of course. He knew that the Tribesmen wouldn't start a fight in here unless they were willing to have bad blood with Daedra worshippers and the bouncers; Albert prayed that he wasn't that important to them

Despite the situation he had to admire the structure, the building was 3 storied, the basement was held storage and a kitchen (with several hiding places) the ground level was walled with wood and formed a rectangle with a bar along one side (where Albert sat), tables scattered about and a small stage where 2 Khajiit whole heartedly played sets of tribal drums. The upstairs was more of a roofed platform held in by the walls that circled the drummer's stage, nothing there but some cushions, skooma pipes and few hammocks for those too intoxicated to get home.

Into the cantina strolled the owner Luciou Baro, followed by a pretty dunmer lass, who preceded a very sun-burnt Nord, and last was a Bosmer talking to Luciou… Albert squinted, "Ferdain Yiumun…" Albert mouthed he rose and found a table within earshot of where they where seated,

"…don't worry bout it, and let me get you something to eat" Luciou said

"Anything would be delicious, thank you again Luciou." Said Ferdain sitting down,

"Anything for… uh are these _friends_"

"No, just traveling companions."

"Ya don't need to be rude." The red backed Nord muttered sounding hurt

Albert rose, striding towards the table; Luciou was going to get their drinks and intercepted him

"Don't you bother my uuuff…" Albert shoved him into a chair and pulled up a seat beside Ferdain, his 2 companions just looked at him; he thought he heard the Dunmer say something, Ferdain just smiled ear to ear

"Hey there…"

"Been a while huh, I didn't know you were out yet" said Albert eyeing the Bosmer

"Good behavior, I always mind my P's and Q's you know!"

"……………………….."

"Is something wrong Albert? It is still Albert right?"

Albert opened his mouth, but Luciou came back with 3 glasses and a pitcher of water, as he laid it down he glared at Albert with pure hate.

"I'm having some bread brought to you, no charge of coarse." And then he whisked off

"Can we go somewhere more private?"

"Downstairs then…"


	7. Where Hunters Cross

**Where Hunters Cross**

Outside of Sugar's Milk 2 Khajiit thugs stood peering in the door, they had been pursuing the 3 witnesses since last night and just caught up with them at an intersection a street back. The larger of the pair, a flat faced Cathay-raht growled his anticipation

"The prey awaits, let this be over" The smaller, an extremely thin Suthay grabbed his companions arm

"No, Jimaga says no scene, no mess."

"Then wha… shhhh another approaches

A Suthay-raht woman in glass studded leather armor stepped out of a nearby alley

"What do these two do here?" She was flanked by an Ohmes-raht and 3 Cathay. The flat faced Cathay-raht jeered

"Cathay-raht has no words for Kiragutii."

One of the Cathay stepped forward, but was held back by the Suthay-raht,

"S'vrabba wants no fight, but if these ones come for the Breton they should leave."

The 2 Khajiit of the Renrijra Krin, both unsure of whether the red backed man was a Breton or Nord (not clear on the difference either), assumed that S'vrabba and her men meant to steal their target,

"May you walk on warm sands S'vrabba" Said the smaller of the 2, patting his companion they walked away

Walking away the Cathay-raht was livid,

"Why did you back down? We should not show fear to the Kiragutii!"

"No, we back down now, let them watch the Cantina, while we smart Khajiit have some food and smoke nearby, then when all is quiet…we strike!" he emphasized this by making a stabbing motion with his thumb into his friends stomach, they walked off giggling like kittens.


	8. And the Taste was Bitter

**And the Taste was Bitter**

Once Ferdain and his pal had gone off, Elgard found himself alone with Novena; the first few minutes they had fallen ravenously on the Sweet Rolls the waiter had brought them. But now full of food and water they seemed to wake from their starved stupor. For a short time they just listened to the rhythmic beat the drummers played, the performers now began to sing along with their beat in a foreign tongue.

_Ukubaro n'ama bido Hiyaaayeaaaaeaa_

_Rik na Baludoga ma Hiyaaayeaaea_

_Muva rida Muvar Hiyaaeaaaeaaaaaaaaa_

Novena turned to Elgard once the singing stopped; one of the performers continued in a solo beat

"It's captivating, makes you want to dance doesn't it."

"Oh yea" lied the Nord, as a passing Dark Elf man came up to lean on their table;

"It makes me want to dance too, however don't tell the musicians that, because it's a song of Mourning and Loss." His voice wasn't raspy like most Dunmer men, but a high happy one, Elgard could already tell he hated this mer,

"And what's your name sir?" Novena cooed, sounding docile

"Mr. Azimin Nemoth but you can call me Azzy _ma'am_." Teased the mer,

"(Hee, hee) I'm Novena" said Novena patting her chest

"Elgard." Announced Elgard to no one in particular

"Novena," pronounced Azzy slowly; as if feeling the word on his tongue "Perhaps you'd like to join me upstairs, you see I…"

Elgard soon forgot Azzy's excuse for needing company; he probably should have noted it as it worked very well. But in any case it resulted in Elgard sitting alone at the bar, shirtless, penniless, and burnt. The high point of the night was when Luciou gave him a pitying look and handed him a free bottle of mead.

Albert and Ferdain sat in a dark room, the air smelt stale, bitter even; the small chamber was lit only by a single candle, through the false wall they had entered through one could here servants passing between the kitchen and upper floors.

There was silence after Ferdain finished the retelling of the attack on the convoy and the journey to the city.

"I was supposed to be on that convoy, Ferdain they were there for me."

"What have you gotten into Albert?"

"Spying on the sugar smugglers, but I uncovered something much bigger... you see there have always been several small criminal syndicates, competing with each other, but now they're all work together calling themselves the One Tribe of Paradise or Kiragutii Clan..."

Ferdain did not seem overly worried "Seems natural they would unify eventually."

The Breton continued, perturbed his audience did not share his concern, "That's just a small part of the problem; they're making an incredible profit and fiercely against the empire, a dangerous combination. In the last year they've escalated their political power, killing and bribing in very high reaches of politics. They are even training militants in the countryside for Azura's sake! Here take this…"Albert said handing a small journal to Ferdain.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" said Ferdain flipping the leather bound book in his hands,

"I lost my cover… now I'm being hunted by the bastards; I need you to deliver that Journal to Viceroy Tynius in Senchal. Don't worry they don't even know the book exists, tell you what let me write this down for you" said Albert taking the book back, he drew out a shard of coal and began scratching down instructions on the last blank pages of the book.

Ferdain looked uncomfortably at Albert; he did not want any of this. Gathering up his courage he attempted to draw the Breton's attention.

"Albert…Albert!" the old Blade paused in his writing "I'm not… look the Blades are gone, you're a government agent without an agency."

"We ser…"

"No I don't want anything to do with this! Maybe you forgot but I just got out of jail from last time I _assisted_ the Order of Talos!"

"You know we tried to help! You made your own…" Said the red faced spy

Ferdain turned around, opened the false wall and marched back upstairs, leaving Albert alone in mid- sentence. Dropping his shoulders the man seemed to lose hope, a few moments later Albert was sleeping in a hammock upstairs.


	9. Cat's Pounce

**Cat's Pounce**

The 2 Renrijra Krin thugs had been hanging out on a street corner passing a jug of Mazte between them, stopping every now and again to check that the Kiragutii toughs were patrolling the perimeter of Sugar's Milk, before returning to their loitering spot. An hour before dawn they were bored and decided they had waited enough. Poking his head around the street corner the skinny Suthay peered down to the street to the curtained entrance of the Cantina.

"It's clear." Said the Suthay waving,

They both scurried goofily down the street, flying past empty alleys, pushing through the curtains, and all too quickly bursting into the Cantina. Everything of value was locked up the entire place was dead silent but for a few gentle snores from upstairs, the pair of Khajiit snuck around the garbage on the floor, going up the stairs, wincing as the floor boards creaked under the heavy foot-paws of the Cathay-raht. Finally upstairs they could make out three foreigners and a few Khajiit sleeping blissfully ignorant from hammocks. The Suthay paused and whispered harshly,

"Wait here in case one wakes up; leave it to this one for now." Said the Suthay patting his chest,

Walking with slow graceful steps, he drew a crude, long, narrow dagger as he approached the nearest sleeping figure, and halted. This wasn't any of the ones he wanted it was small middle aged man, a _Breton_ man. Where was the big red guy?

Things then got ugly at an incredible rate. Elgard, the only other human in the building had been in the lower levels using the "facilities". However now very much finished, he had walked up the stairs groggily, bumping into the very large Cathay-raht standing at the top.

"Excuse me."

"No problem"

Then he met eyes with the Suthay holding a knife over Ferdain's friend's sleeping figure,

Elgard howled like a bear

"Murder! Murdererrrrrr!"

Everyone woke up at once; several of the Khajiit sleeping off Skooma fell off their hammocks face first, scrambling away in a terrified race. The enormous Cathay-raht pounced on Elgard's back, crushing him into the floor, the Khajiit raked his claws into the Nords especially sensitive burnt skin; if the Elgard yelled like a bear before, he now bellowed like a dragon getting a nail driven into its skull.

The Suthay was running to his friend, knife in hand as Novena clambered out of her hammock; she made a gesture launching a gelatinous looking, glowing orb in his direction. Leaning back the Suthay snickered as it whizzed by his face, but distracted he stubbed is left foot-paw on a broken piece of something, and tripped forward landing eye first onto his own dagger. He died instantly, all too quick for him to remember his mothers advice about running with sharp objects.

Meanwhile little Ferdain had charged the Cathay-raht, beating it with a skooma pipe he had found on the floor. Twisting off its victim the hulking cat-man smacked Ferdain with a massive backhand, sending him tumbling down the staircase. Enjoying time without a 300 pound cat ripping his back into ribbons, Elgard decided to take advantage of the distraction, leaping onto the Khajiit and locking his arms around its neck.

"Errgh…. Uhhh… get off of Rajar!" Called the indignant Cathay-raht

"No way!" Yelled Elgard very wisely

This went on for quite a while, several moments actually. With the Khajiit swinging around being partially choking, and Nord holding on for dear life, barely keeping his toes on the ground, everyone else made an uncomfortable semi-circle around them, unable to help Elgard for fear of hitting him instead of the Khajiit as they spun. The Renrijra Krin thug had had enough and knew he couldn't win when this outnumbered decided to make a break for it,

"Urggggg…fine you won't let Rajar go, then he takes you with him" said the Cathay-raht beginning an awkward run out of the cantina. Elgard simply let go and dropped to his knees. Everyone watched the thug run out the curtains door.

Ferdain came hobbling up the stairs, rubbing his back; he and Novena kneeled beside the bleeding Nord, making Elgard lay on his stomach. Novena used a spell of healing which dulled the pain, but confessed that was all she could do.

Albert stepped forward unbothered by the dead Khajiit and Bloodied Nord. He stood laughing, as if re-infused with life,

"By the Gods… you… you stopped the assassins!" He pointed a quivering finger to them as if they had just won an award, "Thank you, thank you! I can now deliver my report directly to the Elder Council themselves! I'm going to leave before that brute comes back with friends, you all should too." And with that he walked out (in actuality it was more of a skip), lifting the curtains that served as a front door aside he left.

It is an arguable but mute point whether or not the Blade was about to return exclaiming "Ha! I nearly forgot my journal in that hammock, that sure will be handy in exposing those criminals!" or he simply would have vanished into the dawn.

It is mute because on the Breton's second step outside 5 spears simultaneously punctured both of his lungs, liver, a vital neck artery, and his abdominal cavity which he could have survived on its own! As the Blade's corpse fell to its knees the leader of _his_ assassins stepped out of a dark alley,

"Leave the body; bag the head…"


	10. Pipe Dream

**Promise of the Lunar Lattice**

Thecolors stretched and wriggled, flowing like water over a jungle floor, in and out they reached a hundred fold. Blood dropped like rain, tainting the pristine, virgin fabric that would be,

"My duty…"

A thousand birds graced the sky, sky of blue. Bearing marks of the woman-child who does not bleed. The fruit-less vine, it was not beyond hope,

"My home…"

The colors were pierced, penetrated, raped by the colorless roots of the Dead Tree. It was dead; it only need accept it,

"My foe…"

White puss oozed from the roots punctures, filling in the cracks between colors. The colors where absorbed into it; forming a massive shapeless, unclear form,

"They where always one…"

The unified river of color took form; it had tooth and claw, which it used to pull the roots from itself. Looking past, seeing through, its heart was the hidden moon.

"The Blue She-Child…"


	11. Doctor! Doctor!

**Doctor! Doctor!**

"He's lucky to have such good friends." said Azzy somberly to Novena. Elgard lay on the tiled floor of the Dark Elf's room; they were at an Inn not far from Sugar's Milk. The how they had got there he didn't know, everything after the fight at the Cantina was blur of pain. Elgard did feel better, but he would have just as soon have let his back heal naturally than take Azzy's assistance and be forced to listen to his endless flattery to Novena.

Ferdain (who had been petting Elgards head, making soothing noises through the entire healing) looked up to Azzy with puppy eyes,

"It still looks pretty bad… is there anything else you can recommend?"

Azzy furrowed his brow, fumbled in his pack on the floor, retrieving a small brown bottle he offered it to Elgard,

"This is a Marshmerrow/Whickwheat Extract; _I_ would apply it every 4 hours for best results."

Ferdain leaned in and took the bottle gingerly "Don't you worry about that!"

Novena placed her hands together "I don't know how to thank you Azzy…"

"Don't sweat it Novena, this is what I do." Stated Azzy in his manliest voice, puffing his narrow chest out.

Azzy had instructed Elgard to stay on his stomach for 20 minutes after the healing, which he did now, as the Healer and Novena spoke quietly across the room,

"Where are you headed to now?" Elgard whispered to Ferdain (Still patting his head). The Bosmer unconsciously rubbed the journal in his pocket

"Senchal, you?"

"Yea me too, assuming Svolj hasn't left without me…"

"Ha… no I doubt it."

There was a moment of silence as each man/mer pondered the woes of their life

The Bosmer half rose, "Well at least we can still journey together, that is…" Ferdain faltered "unless you'd prefer to go it alone…"

"Na, I never turn down good company… besides who else will put this stuff on my back!" they both chuckled, until falling into silence

"I'm so sorry about your friend, I wish there was something I could have done Ferdain…"

"Maybe you could help me make a delivery when we reach Senchal. It was sort of his last request... just think about it for now."

Across the room a similar conversation transpired,

"What are your plans?" questioned Azzy trying to sound casual,

"Find the nearest Guild Hall, and apply." Stated Novena matter of factly

"The Mages Guild in Elsweyr? You would likely find a couple in the river basin region, but never up here in the northern wastes."

Novena visibly deflated "Gods… maybe I could… ugh! How did I end up in this wasteland?"

Azzy attempted to hide he was grinning ear to ear, contemplating the fortunate turn of events in his life,

"You could come with me… well as an assistant that is. I'm headed east with a camp of rather easy going nomads, they claim to pass within a day trip from Leyawiin, I'm sure they have a Guild Hall there."

And it was agreed, 20 minutes later they all went out and breakfasted in front of a street vendor (on long shish kabobs of an incredibly sweet meat called Qutchi-Qu), who charged them nothing, saying he owed Azzy for removing a severe case of back acne. The streets of Four Points were just getting some life in them when the meal ended.

Each party talked about their destinations, said there farewells, and wished each other luck on their separate journeys, departing in two groups; one to the south, one to the east. As they left Ferdain and Elgard discussed how they planned to feed themselves on the journey. Meanwhile Azzy told Novena some of the _finer points_ of Nomadic Khajiit culture.


	12. Lizard who Lived in a CatHouse

**The Lizard who Lived in a Cat-house**

Jimaga strolled alone down the muddy streets of Senchal; high wooden buildings rose up several stories above him on either side. Being home didn't cause much nostalgia with him; rather he was preoccupied with a large burlap sack of Ubanei Nuts, cracking their shells, and tossing them haphazardly behind himself as he perused the expansive slums of Senchal.

Walking into yet another house of debauchery Jimaga's patience was running thin. It was lit all by soft blue paper lanterns, and in a nearby room someone was playing a lute; an Altmer woman in a silk robe slid out of a beaded curtain, she greeted him,

"10 septim entry fee."

No matter how many times Jimaga made the speech, it was still awkward;

"I'm not here for _that_; I'm looking for an Argonian man."

The prostitute smiled wryly "Well we only have women here, you should head elsewhere for your more… _unusual_ tastes."

Having promised himself not to hit any more prostitutes with smart comments that night Jimaga bit his lip till it nearly bled,

"His name is Swims-In-Field…"

Her eyes grew wide,

"Oh… I see, yes one moment."

She scurried off leaving him standing alone; he felt the eyes of several unoccupied prostitutes watching him like vultures eyeing a fresh corpse. He just munched on some more nuts, tossing the shells on the rug carpet. Out of a back room the prostitute returned followed by a pair of Argonian men,

"Can I help you?" hissed one of them, he was quite tall and very strong looking with jet black scales broken only by a red streak from his nostrils to his back that made him a stark contrast in the soft blue environment,

"I'm just a clansman, doing as my Chiefs command; I thought maybe you could help me find a guy called Swims-in-Field?"

The other Argonian (who was a soft yellow with a wrinkly throat) nodded to his companion before extending his own hand,

"I am called Swims-in-Field, please come with us _clansman_."

He spun around leading Jimaga through the building, the black Argonian followed behind Jimaga, he felt trapped; maybe these two were supposed to kill him? No the council would not send him here just to die, would they? They must have passed through a twenty rooms (each full of different colored lanterns), all full of men downing heavy liquors while _ladies_ tugged at their arms to join them in their chambers. Finally they reached a heavy wood and iron door, which Swims-in-Field (pulling out a hefty key chain) unlocked, leading them into a cool basement.

Walking down a flight of wooden steps, Jimaga felt he was walking the plank. Reaching the base Jimaga saw 2 Argonian women looking at him expectantly, sitting side by side on pillows at a low table covered in outlandish food. What was this?

Jimaga decided it was best in any case to suck up "I didn't mean to interrupt…"

"No, noooo, please join us clansman." Said the muscular black Argonian guiding Jimaga forcefully onto a pillow between Swims-in-Field (seated at the head of the table) and himself. After sitting down there was an awkward silence as no one ate, but just looked at Jimaga expectantly.

"……………………………"

"Ahem………" said the younger looking Argonian woman

"Please, be at ease in my home…eh…. clansman?" appealed Swims-in-Field

Finally Jimaga realized he had not introduced himself,

"Oh… thank you kindly, my name is Jimaga… thank you again for your hospitality."

Swims-in-Field waved a pale yellow hand,

"No, we are grateful for such company, meed my family friend Jimage. This is my wife Ejma (the older woman nodded humbly), my daughter Mimkee (the younger woman now), and you already met my son in law Leads-at-Run (the bulky black Argonian smiled in an attempt to be warm, revealing a column of ferociously pointed teeth)."

"Come now, we shall talk until the food rots!" chided Ejma

Everyone dug in; Jimaga tried to hide his shock at finding a family meal taking place in the cellar of a whore-house. He decided it would be best to join in the meal, but not knowing what to eat Jimaga put some of a green paste with chunks (of berries?) on his plate and found it much too bitter for his taste. He tried some bread and would have just eaten that all meal had Leads-at-Run not kept nudging him, pushing different foods onto his plate saving what he though were the best pieces for his _clansman_, almost every dish set Jimaga's tongue afire.

"You're lucky," the black Argonian whispered loud enough for everyone to hear "This is Ejma's night to cook" (Ejma covered her nose-tip with her hands as some sort of gesture)

"Let's just say a certain talent skipped a generation."

A juicy wad of something came from across the table hitting Leads-at-Run in the eye,

"I didn't say a name, and yet I am dishonored in front of our guest!" exclaimed Leads-at-Run in mock fury.

All in all not what Jimaga had expected.

After the meal the women went into another room to wash dishes, Swims-in-Field whispered something to Leads-at-Run, and the Argonian went into another room and began digging by the sound of it. Swims-in-Field lost his gracious host demeanor

"I'm guessing you know who I represent?"

"The Ral-Jakim Tribal Union… so the council really did make an alliance…"

"Yessss, and you are part of the payment…" (Jimaga swallowed a lump in his throat)

"Well your services actually."

Leads-at-Run came back covered in dust, holding a small, ornately decorated chest.

"What's the job?"

Swims-in-Field eyed the chest as he spoke,

"The… representative of a collective organization of plantations is coming to Senchal for a series of negotiations; he has been marked for death by the Ral-Jakim but has a very large group of personal body guards."

"We have tried killing _Sir_ Ralas twice before, both times he has eluded us." Interjected Leads-at-Run as he placing the chest delicately on the table,

"However all but 3 of his body-guards are back home in Black Marsh," Swims-in-Field's eyes shot up to his son in law "show him the map."

Leads-at-Run pulled a floor plan to the posh Hotel their target (Sir Ralas) would be staying at, they reviewed their plan with Jimaga, making some minor alterations by his suggestion.

"And then I go in and slit his throat?"

"No," said Swims-in-Field shaking his head so that his throat folds shook as well "you will be stabbing him, but not _killing _him."

Jimaga was tired of being confused "What? All this just to scare him? He is just going to get more guards than ever before!"

The two Argonians looked at each other and burst out laughing,

"Heh, he he he he, forgive me I cry! Ha, he he, this is the most beautiful part, show him Leads-at-Run, aha he."

The tall Argonian opened the chest, revealing a small dagger with only one bladed side; it was rusted at the hilt, which was bound with broken down leather. Jimaga did not know anything about magic but he knew enough to see this blade was just what it appeared, a flimsy piece of scrap. Jimaga reached out to test it,

"NO! DO NOT TOUCH IT!" Leads-at-Run yelled slamming the box, he took a breath before continuing in a calmer tone,

"Handle that with the greatest caution friend Jimaga, for just one wrong touch and we would have to kill you, for your own sake."

Jimaga was indignant "Why! What's so great about that crummy old blade?"

Swims-in-Field was still smiling,

"That blade was the possession of a very powerful Telvanni sorcerer, and yes clansman, it is old and weak, and no it holds no magic…"

"It's a poisoned then?"

The old Argonian's grin broadened, "Of a sort, tell me Khajiit, have you ever heard of

Corprus?"


End file.
